


Sitting on Daddy’s Lap

by Reyapet



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Heavy Petting, Johnny Cash is The Man in Black, Pick a Son, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyapet/pseuds/Reyapet
Summary: Your friend Suzy dragged you out to a party, where you catch the eye of one of the Sons...This is a short one-shot, and I couldn't decide on which Son to make it the focus of (they're all just so yummy), so it's written in such a way as you can "Pick a Son" since his name is never given.





	Sitting on Daddy’s Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for groping and dirty thoughts.

“Are you sure I’m not flashing anybody?” you whispered, smoothing down the back of your skirt again.

Suzy, the one who had brought you to this party, turned around and huffed. “Honey, the skirt is supposed to be this short,” she says as she bats your hands away and readjusts the waistband of your skirt to make sure it’s sitting just right. “You should be happy I caved and let you wear that old band tee.”

Forgetting your modesty for a second, you stand up straight and poke your friend in the shoulder. “Don’t you go disrespecting Johnny Cash!” you say, probably a little louder than intended, thanks to the few drinks you have in your system. “This has nothing to do with The Man in Black, and everything to do with the fact that I can’t sit down without my ass getting stuck to the seat because the skirt you made me wear leaves nothing to cover it!”

The Son behind your friend had just taken a drink of his beer, but when he heard that he ended up spraying it all over the bar. His brother next to him patted his back, laughing as he looked over and locked eyes with you. You had definitely said that louder than intended, you realized as you felt the blush creep up your face.

Leaving his friend to regain composure by himself, he walked over to you never losing eye contact. “Hey Suzy, who’s your friend?”

“This is (Y/n)! I finally convinced her to come to a party!” Suzy rambled on for a minute, but you didn’t hear most of what she said. The man in front you had all of your attention. He stepped closer, the scruff on his face tickling your cheek as he brought his lips up next to your ear.

“If you’re looking for a more comfortable seat, follow me and you can sit that pretty little ass right on Daddy’s lap,” he said before licking your earlobe and stepping away, reaching a hand out to you.

You hear Suzy say, “Have fun, (Y/n)!” as she pats you on the back, but you’re already slipping your hand into his. He pulls you through the bar, all the way to a booth in the corner where he sits down and pulls you onto his lap. He has one arm wrapped behind your back, and the other hand resting on your thigh as you sit sideways on his lap trapped between him and the table.

Not sure what to do with your hands, you rest them in your lap. Your ass was no longer sticking to a seat, but he had you positioned so that his denim encased bulge was rubbing against your panties, right at your core. He shifted and pushed your legs apart just enough for his crotch to barely skim your clit through the dampening fabric, making you gasp.

“Now, isn’t this seat better than over on those sticky barstools, babygirl?” he whispered in your ear while stroking your thigh with his thumb.

You were usually pretty shy, but the few drinks you had with Suzy had you leaning into his touch, and moaning, “Yes, Daddy, this seat is much better.” Hearing you call him Daddy had him growling, and before you knew it one of his hands had moved under your skirt to grip your ass, while the other hand grabbed your jaw to hold you in place as his mouth descended on yours.

You stiffened for a moment, surprised at the suddenness of his action, before moaning into his kiss and opening your mouth to his. You’d never made out with a guy in a bar before, but damn if he wasn’t soaking your panties…a sudden thought had you pulling away from him and giggling.

He looked at you questioningly. “Am I tickling ya, darlin’?” he asked, gripping both your jaw and ass tighter, making you gasp in between giggles.

“No, it’s just…my ass isn’t sticking to the seat anymore, but my panties are definitely sticky,” you said, biting your lip. His eyes darkened at that, and maintained eye contact with you as his hand moved from your ass to rub against the wet fabric covering your pussy.

“Babygirl, if you don’t wanna play, you better say something now before I carry you back to my room and tear these wet clothes off you,” he husks out as he pinches your folds through your panties, making you moan.

He had you so worked up you were squirming in his lap, and you could feel him getting harder by the second, making it hard for you to think. “As long as you’re gentle with the t-shirt and rough with me, I think I’d like to play with you, Daddy.” As soon as the words leave your lips, he’s standing up with you in his arms, and striding across the bar towards a door you hadn’t noticed before.

All you can do is hold on, and hope he respects the Man in Black…

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr, [reyapetwrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reyapetwrites). If you liked it, please leave me a kudo or comment! This is only my second work posted on AO3, so positive reinforcement is appreciated ^_^


End file.
